


Harold and John and the horrible, no good, very bad day

by Luckythirteen45



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bodyswap, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, yes its really a body swapping fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckythirteen45/pseuds/Luckythirteen45
Summary: So this is a body swapping fic inspired by Nazerine. John and Harold wake up in each others bodies and awkward flirting, banter, sexual tension and feelings abound.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to go for crack but these idiots got their feelings all over it. The second chapter will be coming soon, this fic just got away from me. And possible tag of what John did that first morning in Harold's body.

Harold was having a horrible day, well he was pain free for the first time in years but the reason behind it was what was causing the problem. This morning instead of waking up in his bed, he woke in John’s bed. While he had secretly dreamed of this he wished it was under different circumstances as he was also in John’s body and not his own.

He had no idea on how this had happened and decided that the best course of action was…as he stood up he suddenly realized he could move without pain…run without pain. He immediately darted over to the dresser he knew John kept his running clothes in and hoped John would forgive his delay in getting to the library to fix this situation.

After an hour Harold returned to the loft sweaty but not really out of breath (John was much fitter than he had been the last time he had a run). Only when he entered the loft did he realize his mistake. He was sweaty and stank and would definitely need a shower. A blush lit his (John’s) cheeks, he hadn’t thought about the issue of seeing John naked. When he had changed for the run he was so excited that he hadn’t bothered looking but now he was going to have to.

Harold told himself he would treat this as detached as possible, though the second he caught sight of John’s shirtless reflection in the mirror all thoughts of nobility were lost. He’s not sure how long he stared at John’s chest. The sight filled him with desire and pain, desire because John was a fit attractive man and pain because his chest was marred by so many scars. The desire had caused its own problem as well. John’s dick had swelled in the sweat pants he was wearing. Stripping them off and getting into the shower Harold tried to will the erection away. Though it was proving useless as now that Harold had seen it (and John was quite proportional) he couldn’t stop thinking about how bad he wanted it.

After washing John’s hair and the rest of his body Harold’s restraint failed again when he had to wash John’s dick. The first touch made him moan, and at the shock of pleasure Harold had to continue. Getting a good grip on John’s dick he started stroking while using his other hand to explore. The data he collected he hoped he would have the chance to use one day. Like that John had very sensitive nipples, and a firm grip on his balls caused an involuntary moan to come out of his mouth.

Finally showered and dressed Harold made it to the library in record time. When he got there, he saw his own body sitting at the computer desk. He assumed John was the person inhabiting it given that the only other person that knew about the library was dead.

“Mr. Reese,” Harold called out causing his body to turn “well I hope its you and not someone else in my body.”

“It’s me Harold,” John said, and his voice sounded so weird to him “how was your morning?”

“Interesting to say the least, also if I truly sound like that I must ask you to forgive me as I can’t imagine having…that in your ear all day is pleasant.” Harold said disgust creeping in.

“I like your voice Harold, I think its just us having different speech patterns is making it sound weird.” John said with humor in Harold’s voice.

“At any rate do you have any idea how we came to be this way?” Harold asked now that John was facing him completely

John had certainly dressed him differently than he would ever dress himself. John had chosen the most muted colors he could find in a pant and jacket. He also had forgone the vest, tie, and pocket square and had also left the top button of the black shirt undone.

“The only thing I can think of was when watching the number, she made me make a wish in a fountain.” John said. There number had been an 8-year-old girl and John had gone undercover as her manny.

“I can’t possibly see how that is relevant.” Harold said ice in his tone.

“Well I started to say the wish out loud and she corrected me and said I have to do it in my head. My wish was that I wanted to take away your pain for at least a day.” John said, though his earnest look lost some of its effect when on Harold’s face.

Harold was so stunned he couldn’t respond. He hadn’t had someone care that much about him in a long time. Probably since Nathan died and he had to leave Grace, it humbled him that he had come to mean so much to the man. After a moment he replied.

“While I appreciate the sentiment,” the more than I can say was implied, “it does seem that your wish somehow came true, even in a rather odd way.”

“Yeah,” John agreed, “though Harold I’ve been injured a lot and you really need to stretch and do regular PT. The basic routine I put you through this morning has already seemed to help.” As John finished speaking he got up and limped over to Harold. The limp was less pronounced than he thought it would be, like it was on a good day when Harold distinctly remembered having been worried before going to bed last night that today was going to be a bad day. 

He had to chase after their young number when she ran while John was fighting off the goons her mother had hired to kidnap her, so she could extort money out of her ex-husband. The little girl was rather fast, and Harold had over taxed himself. It was a miracle that John was able to move so well in his body. When another thought occurred to him and he rushed over to John.

“Mr. Reese I must apologize, you must be in agony.” Harold said the panic in his tone sounding so foreign when spoken in John’s voice.

John just smiled, which he hadn’t seen a smile that big on his face since probably before building the machine.

“I’m fine Harold, a little pain won’t slow me down you know that, and yes I will not push your body past it’s limits.” John said firmly, then much more quietly “I would never do anything to hurt you.”

Again, Harold was at a loss, it seemed that switching bodies had made John freer with his words. Though he supposed honesty was a must at this point, but they really needed to focus on the bigger picture.

“We really should focus on finding a way to switch us back. It’s safe to say that neither of us are in a position to help the numbers at this point.” Harold said walking over to the computer desk and tripping at a lose board with his longer than usual limbs and strides. He felt heat on his cheeks and turned to look over at John who had a shit eating grin on his face. Which he had to admit with his features was rather terrifying.

“So, Harold,” John drawled, and Harold made a mental note to never use that tone either. “Do anything interesting this morning, because I definitely didn’t shower last night and there is no gel left in my hair.”

Harold kept his eyes firmly on the computer screens hoping John would let the line of questioning go. While admitting he went on a run would be embarrassing it would be worse to admit to what happened in the shower after the run. Though John seemed to think something had happened because he continued on.

“I mean I appreciate the effort and all, but if we are stuck like this I mean why not enjoy it a little. I did happen to notice this morning that you are a little more than proportional in certain departments, and I’m not talking about your ridiculous amount of suits. I have to say I rather like it.”

“Really Mr. Reese, this is no time for teasing,” though he can’t help but remember he had the same thought. “If you really must know I went for a run and rather than coming in all sweaty I was a good visitor and cleaned up after myself. Now if you are quite done I am going to do some research to see if there is anything out there about this.”

John seemed delighted with Harold’s response which baffled Harold, but he didn’t seem to be planning on continuing his line of questioning.

“You think there is any research on spontaneous body swapping linked to wishing?” John asked.

“I doubt it but now that we have to consider magic real, I now have the dubious pleasure of reading up on it.” Harold sighed, “this is going to take a while.”

“No worries Harold,” John said sitting down to read, “like you said we aren’t going anywhere.”

John had left the library several times to get food and drinks. While Harold got absorbed into his research. Everything was on the edges of his awareness, he hadn’t been able to focus like this since the bombing as his pain would break his concentration every couple of hours. I was approaching midnight when Harold felt that he had reached a point where he wouldn’t be able to find any more information.

“Well,” Harold said standing up, “from what I’ve gathered really the only way we are going to switch back is if we meet whatever criteria the wish granter set, or we run out the time limit on the wish. Though since you were rather open ended with your wish we will probably have better luck with the first option. Though I can’t imagine what lesson it wants us to learn.”

While Harold was talking John had gotten up and made his way toward Harold and grabbed their coats.

“No idea though what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements, we can’t very well have me looking like you show up by yourself to my place and since you are such a private person I doubt you will telling which safe house you need to be staying in tonight. So near as I can figure it you head back to my loft and I’ll return to the safe house you were staying in last night.”

They had made there way out of the library and onto the street. Harold had to admit John was right it was the best course of action.

“Very well Mr. Reese, then this is where we part for the evening and don’t take this the wrong way, but I hope we are back to normal come the morning.”  
John just smiled “Goodnight Harold,” 

After he had made it a few steps away John turned and called back,

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do Harold!”

He turned the corner before Harold could retort.

“Not like that list is super long to begin with anyway,” Harold muttered and made his way to John’s loft and contemplated the blank check John had basically given him.


	2. Day 2 and beyond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day doesn't return John and Harold to normal and then John tries to be a martyr.

Harold had not slept well that night his mind unable to stop thinking about their problem and how to fix it. To try and settle his mind he habitually reached into the night stand for a book he always kept there before remembering he was at John’s loft, and he really wished he had never opened that drawer. Inside was all sorts of sex toys and lube, which just gave Harold a new problem to think about. Was John using these toys on himself or was he bringing back partners here and using the toys on them? The thought of John using one of the vibrators on himself was enough to harden John’s cock. 

While he had started to touch Harold realized he would rather be touching John for real and not just his body. He wanted to see John’s real reactions to the stimulus. While he knew he was in love with John but it was nice to know that the physical aspect was just a part of that love instead of the dominant feature in it. Harold was finally able to drift off soon after hoping that this would be over when he awoke.

Unfortunately, Harold was not that lucky and awoke still in John’s body. He went for a run again given John’s pleased reaction to it yesterday he didn’t think John would mind his indulgence. The shower was less awkward as well now that could look without wanting to immediately touch (though he still did want to touch but not without John here) though he did still spend a lot of time looking, mostly at the refection of John’s ass in the mirror this time. He hopes he will regain his sense of shame at some point in this endeavor.  
Making his way to the library he found John had beaten him there again (he really should stop his dallying). John looked better rested than he did at least.

“Good morning Mr. Reese, though I had hoped we would be seeing each other this morning under different circumstances.”

“Good morning Harold, so I guess we have to fulfill either a requirement or the wish granter has set a longer time.” John said, “also we got a number I passed it on to Carter and Fusco they should be able to handle it.”

“Good, that’s good.” Harold said then letting some exasperation sneak into his voice “Next time you decide to make a wish of any kind please be more specific, so we know how to reverse it.” 

John just grinned “Where would the fun in that be?”

Harold sighed know that he wouldn’t be able to talk sense into his partner especially since he made the wish to help Harold.

“I’m going to do more research and see if we can find something that would help put us back to rights.” Harold said as he sat down at the computer desk.

This day progressed much the same as yesterday with the notable exception of John deciding that it was an excellent idea to use his body to do yoga in the middle of there work room. After about 5 minutes Harold couldn’t resist commenting.

“What on earth do you think you are doing Mr. Reese.”

“I told you Harold you really could stand to loosen up and get more flexibility. I thought it would be a good idea to see what your range is, so I know that type of routine to give you once we switch back.”

Harold sputtered “I am not doing yoga.”

John just turned around and continued with his routine. Harold did have to admit he hadn’t seen himself bend like that in quite a while. 

This pattern held for a week, Harold would research any way to switch them back while John would get food, read, or do yoga (much to Harold’s annoyance because it was actually helping). They had two more numbers come in that week and each was handed off to the detectives. The last number hadn’t gone well. Without John actively in the field the detectives were to late to stop the threat to the number. The innocent young man was killed because he was a message to his cousin that had gotten mixed up with the Russian gang.

That night at the library both Harold and John were subdued and lost in their own thoughts. When they parted for the night barely a good bye was said. Harold knew that something was going to have to give. While he could move freely now, he didn’t have John’s skills to protect the numbers. He would have to start looking for alternative ways to help the numbers. He would never send John away or take away his purpose and it would break his heart to have John leave. He would just have to make sure that John knew this was temporary and he would still be helping with the numbers just in a different way than before.

When he returned to the library in the morning John was there already and he was more somber than he was last night. Harold knew that the conversation they where going to have would be difficult, but he hoped John would see reason soon.

“Mr. Reese,” Harold started but John cut him off.

“No Harold I have some things to say and please don’t interrupt me.” John sighed and seemed to collect himself before continuing.

“We don’t have any idea how long we are going to be stuck this way and yesterday’s number showed that I really am of no use to you when I can’t fight. I think it would be best if I just leave. You have enough money that you can set me up somewhere comfortable, and you know I’ll take good care of your body. I just, these people need you Harold, you and someone that can actually protect them. I’ll come back if we ever flip back but would it really be so bad if we didn’t.”

John paused again now looking at the floor instead of at Harold. Which was probably for the best since Harold felt like every word was stabbing him in the heart. But unfortunately for his emotional state John wasn’t done yet.

“You can run again Harold, and code for hours on end. Most importantly you aren’t in pain anymore. You can live freely again Harold. So, I’m going to leave today, and you will find someone else to help you with the numbers and you won’t have to worry about me.”

John finished, and Harold couldn’t respond for a few minutes feeling like he was missing a few key organs. Though his silence seemed to make John think he agreed with this ludicrous plan and he started to leave, which prompted him to speak.

“NO! You aren’t going anywhere. I can’t believe you would think I would agree to this plan.” Harold practically spat the word plan.

“You mean more to me than just what you can do. You are my partner and I am not losing you. If we must hire a temporary replacement for you, fine, but in no way does that mean I want you gone. You offer more than just muscle and while you can’t provide that at the moment, you still are wanted and valued for the things you are still providing.”  
Harold was on a roll and while he had a feeling if he didn’t stop now he would reveal his feelings for John he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

“Another thing I can’t believe you would think I would just keep your body and send you away. This is your body John and while I’m in it for a while that does not negate your ownership. While it is true that I may be in pain everyday I know how bad it can be and I would not inflict that suffering on you if I can help it.”

Harold had approached John during the second part of his speech and had grabbed him by the lapels, so they were now very close and the words he had been dreading seemed to come out of their own volition.

“I love you too much for that and to send you away.” Harold finished on a whisper.

The moment stretched Harold frozen with his hands-on John’s lapels and John speechless. He was fairly certain he hadn’t made that face since the first-time John pulled an enormous gun from the truck of a car when dealing with Ulrich Kohl’s number. Then a slow smile started to spread across John’s face, and his hands grabbed Harold’s lapels.

“I love you too, Harold.” John said and yanked him down into a kiss.

Harold slid his eyes closed and John must have as well because the next thing he knew the angle he was experiencing the kiss changed.

He slowly opened his eyes afraid it was a trick, but no he was looking up at John’s grinning face. He raised one of his hands to cup John’s cheek which John immediately turned into.

“Well Mr. Reese,” Harold reveled in finally sounding like himself again. “It looks like the discussion we were having is moot as you are now able to fulfill all roles of your job.”

“Does this mean we can go back to kissing?” John asked.

“Yes, b…” Harold tried to say more but was cut off by John’s kiss. This only lasted several minutes till John decided to grab Harold’s ass with both hands. Harold broke the kiss as John sighed in contentment not moving his hands.

“May I ask what you are doing?” Harold said dubiously. 

“Well,” John said pure mischief in his tone “The angle was never right to do this when I was in your body.”

Harold looked at John grinning and perfectly content face and then grinned deciding two could play at this game.

“I suggest we take this back to your loft, as you have quite the drawer full of surprises I would love to see your reactions to. Not to mention some sensitive spots that require, shall we say, some further exploration.”

John looked stunned but quickly followed Harold to grab their coats, so they could head to his loft.

(Later at John’s loft)

It turns out both had been trying their best to resist temptation while in each other’s bodies so after several rounds the finally worked out the last of the sexual tension.  
Harold was laying on his back propped up on pillows with John’s head on his chest when John broke the silence.

“Just so you know I wasn’t kidding about the yoga or the PT, and I’m not above blackmail to get you to do it.”

Harold just groaned and resumed stroking John’s hair.


End file.
